nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
James Apeller
James "Apples" Apeller is a character role-played by s0upes. Description Apples is a naive, self-described "two-bit criminal." Childhood bullying has left Apples with low self-esteem, and in fact, often refers to himself as "scum." As a result, Apples shows blind, undying loyalty to those with strong, often criminal personalities who afford him a sliver of agency. Apples also consoles the distressed, many times solemnly stating that "well, at least you're not scum like me." Apples has distinctive facial scars from being burned alive by the Green Gang, and thus often wears a paper bag mask over his head. History Apples was approached by [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Ricky_Robins Ricky Robins] of the [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Lean_Bois Leanbois] to act as a lookalike decoy during a pending court case. Apples later had his arms and legs removed by the Leanbois, turning him into a nugget, and, in the process he lost his memory. Apples was later given new prosthetic arms and replacement legs in an attempt to make him somewhat normal again. Upon learning of his actions he was deemed a traitor and forcefully removed from the BBMC. Apples has trouble remembering what happened to him but he occasionally runs into Leanbois and Ricky and does tasks for them. Apples considers Ricky his friend. The Rickys Apples was recruited by [[Ricky Robins|'Ricky Robins']] to join his criminal gang known as [[The Rickys|'The Rickys']]. Apples sometimes identifies himself as Ricky. His nickname is also Soft R in the group. He is seen as second in command when Ricky is not in the city. Steele Family Parking Apples works as a security guard and lot attendant for the Steele Family Parking & Impound Lot at Garage Q'.' Apples helps keep the lot free of violence and crime, as well as taking parking fees from customers. Often times, Apples will be called upon by lot manager Jerry Callow to "take care of" more problematic customers. Apples has been beaten up, kidnapped, stabbed, and shot while under the employ of the parking lot. Prune Gang In January 2020, Apples was recruited by [[Eugene Zuckerberg|'Eugene Zuckerberg']] and [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] to join an expanded Prune Gang. The tenure was short lived, as the expansion was later called off by Rickenbacker with all non-elderly Prune Gang memberships being revoked. Surprisingly, Apples didn't seem to be too bothered by this, continuing to do criminal jobs with fellow former Prune Gang members like [[Hans Snitzel|'Hans Snitzel']] and [[Davey Doherty|'Davey Doherty']]. Rooster Cab Co. In February 2020 Apples was hired by Ellie Dono to drive a taxi for Rooster Cab Co. Apples is not yet aware the company is a front for Lang Buddha's crime school. NOTES * He mentioned that the reason he is called "Apples" is because in high-school kids hated him and threw apples at him. * Apples' father shot himself and Apples' mother on Apples' tenth birthday. * Apples became more assertive and violent after he took on the identity of a Ricky. * Apples' go-to disguise is a paper bag he wears over his head to hide his hideously burned face. He will also dress in expensive suits, smoke fancy cigars, and drive around Los Santos in a luxurious Windsor Drop to make himself appear classy. Category:Male